thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Thumb Wars
Thumb Wars is a weekly show hosted/produced by Shaun dedicated to starting and encouraging dialogue and debate on a wide variety of topics within the video game industry. New episodes are released on Blistered Thumbs every Sunday. Episodes *The Changing of MMO (August 13th, 2012) *Wi(i)ll U Play the Game? (September 17th, 2012) *Toyko Game Show 2012 (September 24th, 2012) *Story in Video Games (October 22nd, 2012) *Video Game Horror: (Un)Dead or Alive? (November 5th, 2012) *Star Wars, Disney & LucasArts: From Here to Where? (November 6th, 2012) *Character Wars (November 12th, 2012) *The Games of 2013 Part 1 (November 19th, 2012) *The Games of 2013 Part 2 (November 26th, 2012) *A Wii U Review WITH(out) LYRICS (December 4th, 2012) *The Disappointments of 2012 (December 17th, 2012) *The Triumphs of 2012 (December 25th, 2012) *New Year's Eve Special (December 31st, 2012) *Gamer Resolutions 2013 Edition (January 8th, 2013) *Sony VS The Used Video Game (January 14th, 2013) *Night of the Dormant Games (January 21st, 2013) *SOLD! The Aftermath of THQ (January 28th, 2013) *Solving the Puzzle: The Next Xbox/Playstation (February 4th, 2013) *Video Game Movies: WoW, NFS & HL/P (February 18th, 2013) *After the Reveal: Examining the PS4 (February 28th, 2013) *Making Money at What Cost? (March 4th, 2013) *Assassins, Pirates & Annual Sequels (March 13th, 2013) *EA & Life After Riccitiello (March 25th, 2013) *To Review the Reviewers (April 3rd, 2013) *LucasArts, Laura Croft & Layoffs (April 12th, 2013) *Graphic Language: Crytek, Next Gen & Microsoft (April 16th, 2013) *Special! - Persona 3 vs. Persona 4 (April 22nd, 2013) *U & Mii Make 3: Nintendo Vs E3? (April 30th, 2013) *Special! - Last Chance for Square Enix? (May 6th, 2013) *EA/Star Wars: Power of the Dark Side? (May 14th, 2013) *Ninten-Dont's?: LPs & Twitter (May 20th, 2013) *Xbox One: The Loneliest Number (May 27th, 2013) *Sonic - The Once & Future Hog (June 3rd, 2013) *Pre-3: Sony, Nintendo and Microsoft (June 9th, 2013) *E3 2013 Roundtable Special (June 15th, 2013) *Console Exclusives: The Next Generation (June 25th, 2013) *Persona Problems? The Future of Atlus (July 2nd, 2013) *Broken Rage: Kickstarter & Double Fine (July 8th, 2013) *All Thumbs? The State of Game Criticism (July 16th, 2013) *2-For-1: Superheroes & Atlus Follow-Up (July 22nd, 2013) *Special! - Phil Fish and Death Threats (July 31st, 2013) *Special! - Tie-in-One: Sonic, Mega Man & Injustice (August 2nd, 2013) *Quarter Fallout: Breath of Fire, Nintendo Art, & More (August 5th, 2013) *Movies & Games: Zelda, Gran Turismo & the Future (August 13th, 2013) *2nd Hand Accounts: Gamestop & Xenoblade (August 19th, 2013) *Next Stage: Xbox One vs PS4 Continues (September 2nd, 2013) *Go Mighty - Keiji Inafune, Kickstarter, & Japan (September 9th, 2013) *Keeping Scores: Of Numbers & Reviews (September 17th, 2013) *Sold! Atlus, SEGA & What Comes Next (September 23rd, 2013) *Building a Head of Steam(OS) (September 30th, 2013) *Delaying Tactics (October 26th, 2013) *Controversy: Digital Only & Microtransactions (November 5th, 2013) *Too Soon? The Unfinished Xbox One & PS4 (November 14th, 2013) *Giving Thanks: Mario/Zelda, Digital & More (December 3rd, 2013) *Best of 2013 (January 9th, 2014) *A Fond Farewell for Now (January 25th, 2014) *VG Films I: Warcraft (February 3rd, 2014) *Nintendo's Future (February 9th, 2014) *VG Films II: Sly & Friends (March 7th, 2014) *The Ghostbusters Dilemma (March 11th, 2014) *Amidst the Titanfall (March 28th, 2014) *Shaun & Johnny Rant About Windows 8 (April 12th, 2014) *Return of the Star Wars (May 27th, 2014) *Pre-3 2014 - Sony & Microsoft (June 7th, 2014) *Pre-3 2014 - Nintendo & 3rd Parties (June 8th, 2014) *E3 2014 Vlog #1 (June 10th, 2014) *E3 2014 Vlog #2 (June 11th, 2014) *E3 2014 Vlog #3 (June 12th, 2014) *E3 2014 Vlog #4 (June 13th, 2014) *Post-E3 2014 Roundtable Part 1 (June 16th, 2014) *Post-E3 2014 Roundtable Part 2 (June 17th, 2014) *Forgotten Gems of Gaming (July 12th, 2014) *P4GA & Anachronauts (July 26th, 2014) *Destiny of a Beta (July 31st, 2014) *Remembering Robin Williams (August 20th, 2014) *Fall of the Tomb Raider? (August 30th, 2014) *PSP Retrospective (September 9th, 2014) *Wii Retrospective Part 1 (September 16th, 2014) *Xbox 360 Retrospective (September 30th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 1-3 (October 4th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 4-6 (October 7th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 7-9 (October 10th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 10-12 (October 13th, 2014) *Top 10 Games for Halloween (October 15th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 13-15 (October 16th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 16-18 (October 19th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 19-21 (October 22nd, 2014) *A Monstrous October 22-24 (October 25th, 2014) *A Monstrous October 25-27 (October 28th, 2014) *A Monstrous October Conclusion (October 31st, 2014) *Over the Garden Wall (November 4th, 2014) *To Be Continued (November 25th, 2014) *Blizzcon 14: Warcraft (December 11th, 2014) *Arrow & The Flash (December 13th, 2014) *Top 10 Games of 2014 (December 23rd, 2014) *Korra Farewell (December 27th, 2014) *Saving Gotham? (January 13th, 2015) *Star vs. The Revenge of the Rouges (January 23rd, 2015) *SOE & Sony's Future (February 5th, 2015) *Patreon (February 10th, 2015) *Top 10 Fictional Couples (February 17th, 2015) *Sculptor/Valor/Titans (February 28th, 2015) *Saving Avengers Assemble? (March 7th, 2015) *Nintendo Goes Mobile (March 20th, 2015) *Gamescom 15 (August 12th, 2015) *Nintendo Switch Revealed (October 26th, 2016) Unrepentant Geeking Unrepentant Geeking is a secondary Thumb Wars-esque podcast by Shaun that tackles various geek culture topics. *Sailing to Trenzalore (July 8th, 2014) *Who Goes There Part 1 (September 3rd, 2014) *Engines of War (September 13th, 2014) *The FF Teaser (January 29th, 2015) *Jem & the Holograms #1 (April 2nd, 2015) *Star Wars - Coming Home (April 18th, 2015) *Star Wars - Going Rogue (April 28th, 2015) *Arrow Season 3 (May 23rd, 2015) *Secret Wars - May (June 6th, 2015) *Pre-3 2015 (June 13th, 2015) *Post-E3 2015 Recap (June 21st, 2015) *All-New All-Different Marvel (July 1st, 2015) *Trailer Talk SDCC '15 (July 13th, 2015) *Secret Wars - June (July 26th, 2015) *D23 2015 (August 20th, 2015) *Remembering Chrono Trigger (August 24th, 2015) *Journey to The Force Awakens (September 12th, 2015) *Spider-Man - Sins Past 1-3 (September 23rd, 2015) *Spider-Man - Sins Past 4-6 (September 30th, 2015) *TV 4-Way (November 4th, 2015) *Adventure Time: Stakes (November 21st, 2015) *Binge (Re)Viewing (December 8th, 2015) *Remarking on FFVII Remake (December 16th, 2015) *The Force Awakens Roundtable (December 26th, 2015) *Spider-Man 1981 (January 6th, 2016) *Superman Begins: Man of Steel (January 24th, 2016) *Superhero Smorgasbord (February 13th, 2016) *Nintendo's Direction (March 5th, 2016) *Trailer Talk - GhostWar (March 15th, 2016) *Disney's The Jungle Book (April 18th, 2016) *The Huntsman: Winter's War (April 23rd, 2016) *DC Universe: Rebirth #1 (May 28th, 2016) *Captain America & Hydra (May 31st, 2016) *Star Wars: Bloodline & Life Debt (July 31st, 2016) *Suicide Squad (August 8th, 2016) *Summerween 2016 (August 31st, 2016) *Storks & The Magnificent Seven (September 25th, 2016) *Fall TV: Star Wars Rebels S3 Premiere (September 30th, 2016) *Fall TV: Marvel (October 31st, 2016) *Moana (November 25th, 2016) *Leftovers Smorgasbord (November 28th, 2016) *Viewer Request Month: The Reviewing (December 20th, 2016) *The Reviewing 2: The Review-nge (December 31st, 2016) *Viewer Request Month 3 x 5 (January 13th, 2017) *Nintendo Switched On? (January 16th, 2017) *Yakuza 0 (January 23rd, 2017) *One Piece Film: Gold (February 10th, 2017) *Lego John Wick (February 15th, 2017) *March Awesomeness - Kong: Skull Island (March 15th, 2017) *March Awesomeness - Iron Fist/Tangled BEA (March 21st, 2017) *Samurai Jack Season 5 Part 1 (April 22nd, 2017) *Star Wars: Thrawn (April 28th, 2017) *E3 2017: EA, Ubisoft, Bethesda, Microsoft (June 20th, 2017) *E3 2017: Sony (June 24th, 2017) *E3 2017: Nintendo (June 26th, 2017) *Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood (July 11th, 2017) *Netflix's Castlevania (July 24th, 2017) *Justice League (November 22nd, 2017) *Wonder Woman: Warbringer (December 11th, 2017) *Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns (December 13th, 2017) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (Spoiler-Free) (December 19th, 2017) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (Spoilercast) (December 24th, 2017) *Batman: Nightwalker (January 23rd, 2018) *The City of Brass (January 30th, 2018) *A Whole New World: A Twisted Tale (February 20th, 2018) *Star Trek: Discovery Season 1 (February 27th, 2018) Blistered Reviews On January 18th, 2014, an offshoot of Thumb Wars was released called Blistered Reviews. Shaun looks at various video games and gives a review for each one. *Ep. #1 - Mobile/PC Roundup (January 18th, 2014) *Ep. #2 - Banner Saga (January 27th, 2014) *Ep. #3 - Broken Age (January 27th, 2014) *Ep. #4 - DBZ: Battle of Z (February 6th, 2014) *Ep. #5 - One Piece: Romance Dawn (February 11th, 2014) *Ep. #6 - Bravely Default (February 18th, 2014) *Ep. #7 - Lightning Returns (February 25th, 2014) *Ep. #8 - February Review Roundup (February 27th, 2014) *Ep. #9 - South Park: The Stick of Truth (March 4th, 2014) *Ep. #10 - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 (March 14th, 2014) *Ep. #11 - Yoshi's New Island (March 18th, 2014) *Ep. #12 - Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (March 22nd, 2014) *Ep. #13 - Infamous Second Son (March 25th, 2014) *Ep. #14 - Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z (April 3rd, 2014) *Ep. #15 - Disney Magical World (April 9th, 2014) *Ep. #16 - Conception II (April 15th, 2014) *Ep. #17 - Mario Golf World Tour (April 26th, 2014) *Ep. #18 - Kirby Triple Deluxe (April 28th, 2014) *Ep. #19 - The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (May 3rd, 2014) *Ep. #20 - Tesla Effect (May 10th, 2014) *Ep. #21 - Child of Light (May 17th, 2014) *Ep. #22 - Wolfenstein: The New Order (May 24th, 2014) *Ep. #23 - Watch_Dogs (June 4th, 2014) *Ep. #24 - Transistor/Munin (June 24th, 2014) *Ep. #25 - Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark/Angry Birds Epic (June 28th, 2014) *Ep. #26 - The Wolf Among Us (July 17th, 2014) *Ep. #27 - One Piece: Unlimited World Red (July 23rd, 2014) *Ep. #28 - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright (August 27th, 2014) *Ep. #29 - Destiny (September 20th, 2014) *Ep. #30 - Hyrule Warriors (September 24th, 2014) *Ep. #31 - Disney Infinity 2.0 (September 27th, 2014) *Ep. #32 - Super Smash Ultimax (October 8th, 2014) *Ep. #33 - Shantae & The Pirate's Curse (October 24th, 2014) *Ep. #34 - RPG Double Play (November 8th, 2014) *Ep. #35 - Adventure (Game) Time! (November 15th, 2014) *Ep. #36 - Persona Q (November 22nd, 2014) *Ep. #37 - Game of the Year 2014 (December 31st, 2014) *Ep. #38 - The Citizen Fandango (February 7th, 2015) *Ep. #39 - The Order: 1886 (February 21st, 2015) *Ep. #40 - Kirby & Harold (March 3rd, 2015) *Ep. #41 - Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (March 12th, 2015) *Ep. #42 - Final Fantasy XV: Episode Duscae (March 28th, 2015) *Ep. #43 - Etrian Mystery Dungeon (April 7th, 2015) *Ep. #44 - Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker (May 16th, 2015) *Ep. #45 - Tembo the Badass Elephant (July 21st, 2015) *Ep. #46 - Lost Dimension (August 1st, 2015) *Ep. #47 - Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold (August 5th, 2015) *Ep. #48 - Lara Croft Go/Until Dawn (September 1st, 2015) *Ep. #49 - Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX (September 10th, 2015) *Ep. #50 - Persona 4 Dancing All Night (September 26th, 2015) *Ep. #51 - Stella Glow (November 16th, 2015) Links *Thumb Wars on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Shows Category:Blistered Thumbs